


Tales of Soup

by StrangerJ



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerJ/pseuds/StrangerJ
Summary: Estelle is good at many things. Politics, healing, being a shoulder to cry on.She also has a great many quirks.Like buying clothes at the soup store.





	Tales of Soup

Yuri paced.  
Sure, he trusted her, but she's been gone an hour!  
How long does it take to get some clothes?! It's ridiculous!  
He decided to call her. After all, maybe she wasn't busy?  
So he dialed Estelle’s number, and continued pacing.

 

Said pink haired princess was busily looking for a way out of the soup aisle when the call came in. So, naturally, seeing as it was _Yuri_ and all, she answered.  
“Hi Yuri!”  
“Don't ‘Hi Yuri’ me!” He even attempted to mimic her when saying that, but he didn't get it quite right. “Where are you?”  
“I'm in the soup aisle.”  
“What?!”  
“I'm. In. The. Soup. Aisle.” Did she have to spell it out for him? Jeez.  
“Then get outta the soup aisle!”  
She sighs and does so, walking to ANOTHER soup aisle.  
“Yuri, there's more soup!”  
“What do you mean there's more soup?”  
“I mean there's more soup!”  
At this Yuri audibly sighed, loudly. “Estelle.”  
“Yes Yuri?”  
“Where are you?” He was getting more and more impatient.  
“I'm at Soup.”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE AT SOUP?!” Oh, now he's yelling. He doesn't yell much. Did she do something wrong? No, she likely didn't.  
“I mean I'm at Soup!” Now she was shouting, or at least talking louder. A lone other customer takes a can of chicken noodle and wipes his nose, walking to the cashiers.  
“Why are you buying clothes at the SOUP store!?”  
Now she was partly fed up. So, she did what any respectable, fully independent heir-to-the-throne would do.  
“FUCK YOU!”  
She swore.

 

At this Yuri was taken aback. Sure, him or Raven, even Judy would swear (usually when he called her Judy). _Maybe_ even Karol, if he was really fuckin’ scared. But Estelle? Lovely, sweet, wouldn't hurt a fly, proper lady Estellise? Swearing? Estellise Sidos Heurassein, heir/potential heir to the throne, sister of Ioder Argylos Heurassein, swearing? The party HEALER, swearing?  
What the hell!  
So he sighs, bids her goodbye, and hangs up.  
Jeez. Didn't know she could do that.

 

It takes another hour and a half for her to finally get the clothes (and a can of soup).  
“Took you long enough. I was going to send Repede after you.”  
“What, no search party?”  
He laughs. “I trust Repede better. More efficient.”  
“So it seems.” She giggles. “Sign of victory?”  
“Over what? Soup stores? Clothes?”  
“Yuri!”  
“Oh, fine. Sign of victory.”  
And they high-fived.


End file.
